In conventional semiconductor memory devices, data is stored digitally as a series of bit values. Data values other than binary 0 and 1, for example integers, are stored as a plurality of bit values interpretable together as representing a single data value. Thus, in order to increase a range of data values able to be represented by a conventional memory device, a number of bit values capable of being simultaneously stored by the conventional memory device must be increased. Practically, therefore, the physical size and power consumption of conventional memory devices must be increased in order to increase the range of data values capable of being stored by the conventional devices.